Miss Luisa
Bio Esmae Luisa Lopez (aka, Miss Luisa or Detective Lopez on the AU Version), is a psychologist, former school counselor, and Therapist (during the summer) who hopes to achieve peace for people who suffer on physical and mental illness. During her childhood, she had to see many trauma and bad life choices to anyone she knows about. Around middle school, her family moved to the United States after her parents are able to receive citizenship. Her life has changed as she attended in Laurel Middle School and High school, as Esmae saw first and second hand bullying, along with knowing drug crimes are common in Laurel, which affected the schools. Esmae originally wanted to become a ballerina, her dream was still there until she finally got ballerina lessons, and became very painful for her and her acquaintances to suffer. Many friends she knew about gotten mental related issues due to bad environments they live in. Out of respect and decision for her friends, she wanted to become a psychologist, so she’ll learn a lot about people and prescribe medications for people to get better. Esmae, while never got depression, feels much sympathy towards anyone who had to suffer through physical mental illnesses. Appearance In both versions, Miss Luisa wears a short trench coat, which it also contains a fleur-de-lis pin. She wears pants that ends under the knees, which the rest of the legs is covered in visible stockings. Miss Luisa wears stiletto heel shoes. She also wears a military style beret hat. Personality Original As a school counselor and psychologist, she has well caring for those who are really seeking for help. When she goes to lunch, Miss Luisa would have conversations with many of the students of the school. Outside of school though, she tends to go political about many topics that many people don’t seem to care about, but is really important for the population to know. She is a babysitter for her sister who is a single mother who adopted 7 children from Asia, Haiti and Nevada. Sometimes, Miss Luisa would accidentally swear while talking to friends and acquaintances in front of the student, most notably while to talking to her friend, Brandon. She would sometimes lie so she can watch her favorite show watch, the X-Files in school. AU Version Miss Luisa wanted to become a school counselor until she saw information on the internet about C.A.P.S. Detective Lopez tends to follow orders around to her boss. She exercises a lot, which she gained long distance running and carrying heavy objects. She cares for her job very much as she can able to talk to witnesses as well as the allies to C.A.P.S. If she knows or realizes she is in danger, she has no hesitation to fight back. Detective Lopez tends to not tolerate serial killers or vengeful people, however, if their motives makes sense, she will understand what they are coming from. Most of the time though, she still wouldn’t let killers to murder anyone, which leads to the killers trying to find her and make an assassination attempt. Since she works for C.A.P.S, she gets bodyguard protection. If Detective Lopez sympathizes with the killer, she would most likely try to capture them and send them to a mental institution so they can have better lives. She always concerns about herself, people she cares about, allies and innocent people. Summary Original After going through a long process to be declared alive, a middle school counselor is a trained and known in her state of Delaware psychologist and therapist. A murder of a muslim woman took place during spring break, which lead her in investigation on the internet. The police found the murderer 4 days later, the murderer is from the school that the counselor is in. The murderer requests to confess his crime to the counselor as she understands his ideals, Christian supremacy. AU Version The AU version is a AU where many known and some obscure Creepypasta characters live in the same universe. Private Detective Lopez works for C.A.P.S. to investigate and capture Creepypasta characters to put in containment. Takes place after the ending of the original story, which leads to an alternative timeline. Facts * Miss Luisa is Afto-Latina. * In her AU version, while her job is to investigate and capture the Creepypasta criminals to C.A.P.S, she has no intention to kill the criminals, nor (trying) to harm them. * The worst thing she has done is just injurer the criminal while trying to defend herself, otherwise, having a soda addiction for 3 years. * While Miss Luisa has interest in psychology of people (especially in teenagers, adults and criminals), she does not have anything traumatic happened in her life. * In the AU version, she works as a detective for C.A.P.S, so she may have worked with Jane the Killer at some point. * Saki See labels Miss Luisa as Asexual Aromantic, but the character dislikes being labeled except for legal reasons. * Miss Luisa/Detective Lopez believes a world without authority will lead to chaos and destruction. * She considers herself a spiritualist. * Her main enemy was originally going to be Kagekao until even when she does her best, her strengths are no match for him. Her main enemy ended up being Wicked, due to opposing goals and traits with similarities that are based on career choice. * Creator is Saki See. Theme Song Sen no Tsubasa Category:OC Category:Female Category:Good Category:Human Category:C.A.P.S. Category:Spin-Off Category:Adult